


First Time for Everything

by redKardinal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redKardinal/pseuds/redKardinal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunk could feel his heart pounding in his chest. “Are you sure you wanna do this?” he asked nervously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time for Everything

Hunk could feel his heart pounding in his chest. “Are you sure you wanna do this?” he asked nervously. Allura, Coran, and the other paladins were off doing other things, leaving Hunk and Pidge alone.

Pidge just grinned at him. “Yeah, of course I do.”

“I dunno, Pidge. I’m not sure this is a good idea.” Hunk said, rubbing the back of his neck. “I mean, I’m not sure what I’m doing. Wouldn’t you rather do this with someone… I dunno, a little more experienced?”

Pidge laughed a little. “Hey, don’t worry about it. It’s new to me too.”

“Heh heh, Yeah.” Hunk said. “That’s what worries me. Neither of us really know what to do, and I want you to have a good time, but like, what if I hurt you or…”

Hunk trailed off as Pidge took a step toward him. “Would you relax, Hunk? It’s going to be fine.”

Hunk heaved a sigh. “Right. Okay. Sorry.” He reached for Pidge, but shrunk back in hesitation again. “I mean, wouldn’t Lance or Shiro be better for this?”

“Hunk…”

“Or maybe Keith. Or Coran? I bet Allura knows better than I do.”

“Hunk.”

“I’m just saying you’ve got better options than me.” Hunk pointed out.

Pidge sighed. “Hunk. I wanna do this with you. Now would you calm down and dance with me already?” Hunk relaxed a little as Pidge took his hand. “I don’t wanna dance with Shiro or Lance or anyone else.”

Hunk laughed nervously as he reached for Pidge’s side. “Well okay. I guess if you’re sure.”

“I’m sure.” Pidge said.

“Sorry if I step on your toes.” Hunk said.

“Eh, if you do I’ll just step on yours.” Pidge shrugged.

Hunk laughed, easing some of his tension as he took a step towards Pidge, trying to lead the dance. They shuffled awkwardly together, all the while, Hunk watched their feet to make sure no toes were stepped on.

“One Two Three… One Two Three.” Hunk mumbled to himself as they continued.

“What are you doing?” Pidge asked.

“I’m just trying to stay on beat.” Hunk said, stumbling slightly.

“What beat? We don’t actually have music.” Pidge pointed out.

“I dunno.” Hunk shrugged. “I’m just trying to do this right.”

Pidge smiled a little, glancing off to the side. “I appreciate that.”

Hunk continued to count steps quietly, still not relaxing while they stumbled around the room. Pidge tried to think of some way to get him to chill out and just have fun. Suddenly an idea came to mind.

“Wait, what are you doing?” Hunk asked as Pidge began to hum.

“Well, you said you wanted to do this right, so I figure we needed something to dance to. I hope you don’t mind my awful humming.” Pidge blushed slightly.

“No! No, it’s fine! It’s nice actually… Keep humming.” Hunk said. Pidge smiled and saw Hunk visibly relax and continued to hum. After a moment, Hunk started to hum too, harmonizing with Pidge. “Wait a second…”

“What?” Pidge looked up at Hunk.

“I think I recognize this song.” He said.

“Do you?”

“Maybe…” Hunk trailed off. They quit swaying for a moment while Hunk continued to hum the melody. “ _Please won’t you call and ease my mind_ ” Hunk sang quietly.

“ _Reasons for me to find you_.” Pidge continued.

Hunk laughed a little. “Good choice of music, Pidge.”

Pidge blushed and looked away. “Yeah, well. It was just the first thing I thought of.”

“No, it’s okay! I like it.” Hunk said quickly. “I’m just surprised you know it.”

“I guess it is a little obscure.” Pidge admitted.

“And it wasn’t really in rhythm to what I was counting…” Hunk shrugged.

Pidge glared “Well excuse me. Sorry I didn’t pick a three-count song. I just wanted to dance, I never said we had to waltz.”

“Hey! I never said it was bad. It actually made it easier.” Hunk said. “Will you keep singing?”

Pidge’s cheeks burned, suddenly feeling very self-conscious. “I dunno, Hunk. My singing’s not that great.”

“Sure it is.” He said. “C’mon, I’ll sing too.”

Pidge glanced back up at Hunk, who was smiling back. “Oh fine.” Slowly they began to step in time again. Both singing the slow song. They were anything but graceful as they moved, but for a couple of people who rarely did ballroom dancing they weren’t terrible. It was a little confusing trying to both sing and dance at the same time, but they weren’t really looking to do well at either, but just to show each other a good time, and by the time the song and dance ended, both Paladins were smiling wide, and slightly out of breath.

Pidge sat on the floor, looking up at Hunk. “Thanks for that.”

“No problem.” Hunk said, sitting down as well. He could feel his heart flutter as he sat with Pidge. “It’s nice to do something fun with a friend every now and then.”

Pidge took Hunk’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “We should do this again sometime.”

“Yeah.” Hunk agreed. “It’ll probably be easier now that we’ve got this first time out of the way.”

“Well hey, there’s a first time for everything, y’know?” Pidge shrugged.

Hunk leaned over and kissed Pidge’s forehead. “Yeah. And it was a lot of fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> The song, in case you didn't know is "Call me Call me" by Steve Conte. (it's featured in Cowboy Bebop)
> 
> I don't know if anyone noticed this yet, but I made sure to write this so any pronouns were in reference to Hunk. That way anyone could project their gender headcanons onto Pidge.


End file.
